Hassab i-Saahan
"A thousand scratches made is worth less than a single blow landed." The words of a man devoted to the art of assassination. He is a man of faith, believing that it is his holy mission to rid the world of the blasphemy known as the Gekijou, which had ground his homeland into the sand. The Holy Avenger swore to himself to lay waste to these beasts of emotion, even if he needed to die a thousand deaths. Appearance Hassab is a middle-aged man who cares nothing for his appearance. Outside of battle, he has never been seen without his cloak, something that he treasures and wears every minute of his life. According to rumors, his cloak is a magical item passed down in his family, capable of warding off evil spirits and the harshness of the elements of nature. He is heavily bearded, but often he covers up his face with his cloak. As a natural assassin, his physical build is balanced for speed and maneuverability over brute force. Personality Hassab, in terms of alignment, can be considered to be chaotic good. He is bound by his faith, but not hindered by it in his actions. Believing in his own brand of righteousness, he will not hesitate to lay waste to Gekijou or human, if they defy the natural order of the world. He is still calculating, though, and will consider consequences as well as morality. Do not expect him to take kindly to betrayal, as an act of betrayal against him is the same as an act against his ideals. He is not one to harbor grudges though, despite what others may think of him. As a result, his default personality to other people is apathetic, and is not really amused by discussion or social interaction. Thus, he may seem like a bit of a loner, hell-bent on living up to his ideals. History He was an officer of a defense force guarding one of the Middle East's last big cities from the Gekijou onslaught. However, on that fateful day, two Gekijou appeared simultaneously, devastating the city to the point of irrecoverable damage. Evacuation was in process, but nothing they had in their arsenal could stop the attacking emotional beasts. On the brink of death, kneeling in midst of the corpses of his brethren, Hassab was prepared to atone with his life, believing he had failed his duty. In his moment of weakness, he desperately prayed to forces unknown, promising that he would give even his own life to save those from such a fate. But when he tried to commit suicide by stabbing himself, he found himself still alive, unhurt, and both of the Gekijou falling in an gargantuan crash, slayed by the willpower of his fate. In his surprise, he removed the blade from his chest, and looked at the clean blade in awe. Before he could think about what had happened, his peripheral vision caught what seemed to be a man in elaborate dress and wearing a fedora, slipping into the shadows. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Fedayin Literally, the "Martyr" or "Man Who Accepts Death." This ability is truly meant for one and only one purpose: to deal the killing blow. Known as the Dropping Curtain by his teammates of Team Blackout, his job is to terminate their target, which had already been silenced and suppressed to varying degrees by their abilities. His fighting style is very interesting in the sense that his basic attacks never have the intention to kill, and are meant for slowly grinding down the opponent until the opening is created for Fedayin. The power is in his left hand. Fedayin works by the simple idea of stat comparison. It can only be used when an enemy's stat goes below the threshold of 40, his ability control stat power. When that happens, Hassab gets within range of the target and casts his cloak over the target (an optional but showy act, also the reason why he got his nickname, Dropping Curtain). He then plunges his weapon into himself to deal a fatal blow; the damage is not copied, but the consequence is mimicked. Thus, his target would suffer not a physical stab wound, but an intangible fatal wound that leaves the target dead regardless of it's physical condition. Essentially, it is a mirror ability that lets the target suffer the consequences of damages dealt to the user. Hassab does not suffer the damage, however, due to the nature of his ability. It is an attack that always kills once it is used, since the attack has already landed and thus the consequence is unblockable. The only way to stop Fedayin is deny Hassab from casting it in the first place, most easily by preventing the prerequisite of the threshold value from being reached. But once active, the one and only way to survive Fedayin is to prevent Hassab's blow from being fatal, something that is difficult to do since Hassab is a careful man; he does not usually use his ability unless he is certain it will yield the kill. Weapon Aanhsernwasht: A sleek silver blade that he crafted by himself, using his emotional energy to fine-tune the edge until it was so thin, a cut would be so fine it would heal itself within minutes. He uses it to deal slivers of pain to his opponent, leaving no remarkable wounds but with the same amount of pain so he can do it over and over again. *'Tarake': Small steel throwing blades he uses to harass and cut away at the enemy while using his reflex and agility to kite. It is generally not used to deal killing blows, but rather to leave small, ragged wounds, demoralizing the target. Hassab also uses them calculatingly, gauging the enemy's various stats, so he can understand and target which aspect of the enemy to slowly weaken and tire him, eventually grinding the enemy's effective stat to the threshold value for Fedayin to become usable. Most of the time, he uses these to force the target to tire out and waste stamina, so that the target's effective stamina stat drops. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Male Category:Kensei Category:Character Category:NPC Category:DEF